


Shhh it's just a bad dream, it'll be over soon

by Tkhan0



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Just rev being tormented by his dreams and inner demons, Slight spoilers for revs chapter in pathfinders quest, yknow the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: "You think you're the victim?"She issss, his own voice answers in a sickly sweet drawl."What about me?"You're a murderer."What about what I lost?"It doesn't matter.
Kudos: 6





	Shhh it's just a bad dream, it'll be over soon

**Author's Note:**

> I have not stopped thinking about revenant since his and loba's latest lore video dropped. And as much as I liked his chapter in Pathfinder's quest it wasnt enough to satisfy that itch. So here's a slight expansion on that chapter.

It's funny how the human mind works when it comes to simulacra.

You can be absolutely convinced you need something for years, because your human brain thinks it needs it. You can even "die" if you stop getting it all because of that little sack of flesh.

And so he continued to "die" for years. And he continued to "need" all the things a real human needs for years.

And yet, just like that, with one fault in the programming, he suddenly no longer "needed" sleep, or food... or breath. He didnt need to retain body heat. Didn't have to worry about dying of thirst.

He didn't have to worry about _dying_ at all anymore. 

Now he chose to worry about _not dying_ instead.

And he could do that for hours, days, weeks, _years_ on end. And so he did, most days.

But despite not "needing" sleep for several decades now, and despite how intellectually invigorating envisioning all the ways he would torture Loba- before her untimely death at his hands- is, the hours are long and numerous, and even he finds himself falling on old habits sometimes. 

Revenant has not "dreamed" in years. Revenant has not even had a nightmare for some decades now. But as he drifts lazily on the edge of consciousness, his conscious takes a backseat for once and his subconscious steps up to plate.

Revevnant is acutely aware of the fact that there was a lapse in thinking from here to now, as he doesn't remember what led to this point. An unknown amount of time must have passed, but nothing seems amiss. Everything is as dark as usual. The empty creaky halls are as stifling as always. Idly, he thinks he simply must have lost track of time- easy to do when you have an infinite amount of it and don't leave the confines of your inadvertent tomb.

But suddenly, through the still darkness he hears it. His own harsh synthetic voice laughing at him. Grating on his nerves. "Auditory hallucinations now?" He speaks into the darkness "Great."

From behind, Loba's disembodied voice comes out of the evergrowing darkness. 

_"You took everything away from me, now I'm taking the one thing you care about away from you."_

He spins around frantically searching for the source. There's no one to be found as she mocks him. 

_"You're not dying today. You're not dying ever."_

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" He all but snarls, frantically eyeing the place.

A slight humming sound as a screen in the back of the warehouse buzzes to life. A scene begins to unfold.

As it continues, he remembers it. It's from a match a few days ago. 

The him on screen nearly shakes with anger as he picks up a light mag. He looks up at Loba's retreating form, calls out to her.

"You think you're the victim?" _She issss_ , his own voice answers in a sickly sweet drawl.

"What about me?" _You're a murderer._ The voice continues to echo aroind him.

"What about what I lost?" _It doesn't matter._

"Grah!" He rips the screen off the wall in frustration.

From behind him his own disgustingly pleased laughter echoes as steps come closer. 

"Of course..." His shadow self appears out of the darkness.

"So, my worthless doppelganger spends his days wallowing in his own grief-addled misery. Yea, you really showed me who's superior."

"Shut up!" He lunges at the shadowy figure. It dissipates on impact, reappearing somewhere behind him. 

"Aww, was the big scary robot outwitted by the puny little girl?" His shadow taunts. "Pity you won't be joining the rest of us in hell."

"Shut up! She didn't win!" He launches himself at his shadow again.

"Oh but didn't she?" His shadow replies, reappearing unphased. "So the girly finally gets her revenge. Way to put a waste to our namesake."

"Shut it! She betrayed ME! I'M the one who deserves revenge."

"Do you now? That's not what you said."

Shadow Revenant disappears as Revenant's own voice echoes in the air around him. _"I don't give a damn about your sympathy."_ A hologram appears in the center of the room, depicting the conversation he had with Pathfinder in this very warehouse.

"But you're a victim-" the tincan tries.

_"I'm not a victim. I'm a killer."_ His image reflects back at him, looking past Pathfinder to stare him down. 

"Hraa!" He claws wildly through the holograms, that disappear at his touch, desiring nothing more than to actually _hit_ something and not just air. The other him's laughter increases in volume, drowning out all thought.

"Show yourself, you filth! Why can't I hurt you?!" 

The laughter stops. "Oh?" The shadow says with a note of intrigue. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?! I am DONE playing your mind games." Revenant spits back, frustration boiling over.

"They're not my mind games. They're _yours_."

"...What?"

"I'm just a figment of your imagination aren't I?" Shadow Revenant taunts his counterpart, emerging from the shadows. 

"Huh?" Revenant barely manages to focus on his words or the approaching figure as a sensation of falling begins to take over. His surroundings dim away into nothing until he is falling through a void.

It's almost peaceful. Serene, like purgatory.

Until the void erupts in a brilliant flash of colors and pain.

Suddenly he's debilitated at the bottom of an elevator shaft, but it's not Loba standing there, it's _him_.

Kaleb Cross towers over his prone form. He stoops down to his level and shoves him flat against the floor. One hand planted firmly on his metallic chest, Kaleb brings himself face to face with the simulacrum.

Kaleb sneers down at Revenant, lips curled in a degrading smile. Kaleb's hands begin to dig through the exposed wires in his chest, their eyes never leaving each other's faces. 

"Why are you doing this?" Revenant doesn't know whether he asked or the void.

Slowly but surely the mask begins to melt. The human face melts, revealing his own metallic frame underneath all along. 

**"It's just my job."**

Revenant wakes up with a start, crashing to the floor. He checks his arms, legs, torso; all fully operational. 

He catches sight of himself in a nearby monitor; still a simulacrum.

He looks around and confirms- he's still in the King's Canyon warehouse.

"Falling asleep? Damn skinsuits rubbing off on me..."

But try as he might to remind himself that _he_ is the reason skinsuits should fear the night, he doesn't manage to shake off the lingering anxieties.

"She will pay..." he says to no one in particular, as he always does, ignoring still the slight tremor in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so starved for a good rev content send help


End file.
